Various technology is known for transmitting various moving pictures (video images), such as, for example, High Definition (HD) moving pictures and moving pictures of high resolution exceeding that of HD moving pictures.
For example, in order to combine plural display devices for display as a single screen, there is a proposal to divide frame images multiple times, to encode the image data for each of the divided images using respective encoding devices, and to adjust the transmission timing for each of the encoded data.
A method is also known for, when encoding, encoding and transmitting image data for each divided image arising from dividing a frame image multiple times by utilizing plural existing encoding devices. Such cases enable a lower cost system to be configured than developing customized devices, due to being able to employ existing encoding devices.